Life is a Song
by MusicFairyTailMage
Summary: When life is hard find your passion, find your escape and follow it. Band AU.
1. Prologue

Life is a Song

.

.

.

Days passed and the day had finally come.

A mass of black stood upon green grass below the gray clouds that leaked with droplets of water. Separate heaps of spaced out stones tore through the ground, some old with cracks and un-eligible writing. Some new.

The crowd surrounded a box, the color a sleek, glossy black. Handles on each vertical side and a line separating two sections of the large box; a coffin.

Inside lay a woman of her late twenties. Makeup smothered her once natural beauty, wearing only the finest of clothes with the best material that would go great with her slender body and smooth, pale skin.

She looked so alive. It would appear so from a distance had not there been stitches that lined the front of her neck which was created by the blade of a hunters knife only just a week and half ago.

Friends and family were circled around the box as it lowered six feet into the earth.

The sounds of sobs echoed into the still air.

A small child gripped tight to an older woman's death colored dress, her fingers clenched so tight it wrinkled the long material. Tears fell from her chocolate orbs and landed on the grass below.

The woman held on tightly to the small toddler, fighting back tears to be strong for the young one in her arms.

She pushed the girls head into her chest, fearing she would turn her head and watch the lowering of her mother.

Layla Heartfilia; a kind young woman.

A mother and wife taken to soon.

She married a man of high wealth when only seventeen, due to her being the heir of her fathers business.

Four years later she conceived and gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby girl. A splitting image of her mother she was. Same muddy brown eyes, blonde hair like the sun and soft pale skin.

Her husband was a strong happy man that had already taken over the family business in his mid twenties, when he had married Layla.

He did his part but made time for his family as well.

He loved his wife, his daughter.

Layla made him happy. . . and that was taken away when she was brutally murdered.

The light faded from his grey eyes, a frown on his thin lips and furrowed brows.

Their daughter he neglected, letting the maids take care of his young five year old. She looked to much like his wife for him to bare it, it pained him every time he looked at her.

The man stole a glance in her direction.

 _Lucy_.

Lucy's pained sobs continued to grow louder and louder, the pain of losing her mother burned to much to control for a girl so small and fragile.

Looks were thrown her way, all pained and sorrowful except one. Her fathers angered face had stuck out like a red rose in a meadow of white lilies.

The maid holding Lucy; Miss Spetto, turned and walked away with the girl in a vice like grip in her arms.

She took hurried steps back down the hill of the Heartfilia cemetery that was located within the large estate.

Making it back to the overly sized home, she set little Lucy down once inside the girls room.

She ducked down to Lucy's level. "Everything is going to be okay, Lucy." She spoke in a shaken whisper.

She didn't listen to the older woman's words as tears continued to fall.

Miss Spetto stripped the girl of her dark colored dress, switching it out for a baby pink nightgown.

She helped the five year old into her satin covers, planting a kiss to her forehead.

"Rest now dear one, when you wake tomorrow you will feel no more pain." With that she turned off the side table lamp and slipping out the oak wooden door.

She collapsed then, tears finally spilling from her tired, wrinkled eyes.

Layla was gone and she entrusted her daughter to the old maid if something were to ever happen to her and Jude.

Yes Lucy's father was still around but, he let go of his precious little girl.

She stood from the floor and went straight to her room of many years.

A new day would come and everything would be fine once again. Won't it?

* * *

 **okay so. . .I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See next time I update, hopefully I'll have an updating schedule by then. Well farewell for now and please ignore any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: A Shooting Star

.

.

.

A light tapping on the door made its presence early in the morning, a voice soon following after.

"Lucy, it's time to wake up dear, your lessons are going to begin soon." An elderly woman's voice spoke through the door.

The sun had peered into the young girls large room, causing a lump on a very big bed to stir.

The girl's voice was dry and rough from previous nights sleep as she replied to the person on the other side of the door. "Five more minutes Miss Spetto!"

With a quiet sigh she curled back into her silky sheets.

A loud bang sounded throughout the room, scaring the girl straight out of bed and onto the hardwood floor with a yelp.

Brown eyes adjusted to the bright, natural light of the sun. She found the cause of the noise. Her bedroom door had been swung open with a little to much force as it had hit the wall, probably leaving a doorknob sized hole in its place. A woman in her late sixties stood in the doorway panting wildly, her graying hair in a low bun with wisps flying around her wrinkled face.

After her breathing was finally under control she spoke almost as if nothing had happened. "Miss Lucy, your lessons are starting soon, please dress in the clothing I laid out for you the other night." With a quick bow and a smile on her thin lips, she left shutting the door behind her.

Curiosity sprang within her small body.

' _What was that all about?'_

Without a second thought to the strange outburst, she turned to the corner of her room.

Standing up from the mess of sheets and pillows, the teen walked over and opened up the tan dresser, a colorful dress hung in a plastic case on one of the two doors. Black heels were placed under the short garment on a stand.

She put on the clinging dress and slipped on the heels.

Lucy proceeded to her personal bathroom, where she brushed her hair and teeth. She quickly threw her long hair up into a ponytail.

Satisfied with how she looked in the mirror, she left her oversized room and made her way downstairs where breakfast waited for her.

While munching on her toast, she thought of earliers happening.

Miss Spetto never looked so worked up before, almost as if she was nervous or something along those lines. These thoughts raced in her mind until she noticed her toast was gone and was now nibbling on her long nails.

Her eyes glassed over in thought and she put the plate in the sink and proceed to the music room.

The teen walked into the open room where Angela, her choral instructor waited, a sneer on her wrinkling face. She was always like this.

"Hello Lucy, today you will learn how to reach your high notes." The woman's voice loud in the once quiet room.

"Yes, madam Angela." Lucy's voice sounded robotic, fake, forced. This wasn't who she was. She'd rather lock herself in her room and listen to her music, not classical shit.

She didn't want to be a singer like this, she wanted to be in a punk band with her being the lead singer and her friends that shared the same interests as her would be the rest of the bad she created.

Sadly she had no friends what so ever but, maybe that was okay.

"Lucy! My god, listen when someone is talking to you. You're so disrespectful, you ungrateful child, now listen." The woman's voice was harsh and broke Lucy out of her daydream.

Several hours had passed and music lessons were over, this was when Lucy would get one hour of free time to do anything she pleased, besides leave the estate.

With a sigh she made her way to her room.

Before she could turn the handle that led to her bedroom she was yanked out of its reach, a squeal flowing from her lips.

Lucy turned to her kidnapper.

 _Miss Spetto?_

This little woman hauled Lucy through the long hallways. "Hurry Miss Lucy, today is a very important day."

 _Important?_ Is this why she was dressed so provocatively? Not that she minded she liked dressing like this but only if she was in her room and playing dress up, considering she was to wear clothing that covered her body head to toe because of her upbringing.

Miss Spetto came to an abrupt stop, causing Lucy to slam into the short woman.

Heaving now, "W-what's all the meaning of this?" Lucy panted out.

After a moment of catching her breath, she waited for an answer she never got.

Her breathing was normal once again and with that Lucy was shoved into the now opening doors of her fathers study.

Confused as all hell she could only think of what was going on.

A deep, rough voice caught her attention. "Lucy, I'd like to introduce you to Duke Sawarr, the Junelle heir." Her father gestured towards a short, fat and unclean looking man.

However, Lucy forced a smile to the clearly older man. A blushed sprouted on his chubby cheeks.

"Lucy you are to marry Duke Sawarr, to expand the land of our business. It's your duty as a Heartfilia," Lucy's heart froze as every word her father spoke rang in her ears.

Her brown eyes looked back to the Duke. He was eyeing one of the maids near the large door, clearly uninterested in what was going on.

"You are to also give birth to a baby boy." Now that struck a chord in the teen.

Before she could get a word in, her father had sent her saying he'd talk to her early in the morning about the wedding preparations.

Once left alone in her room, she finally had time to think about what the hell was going on.

Everything was moving way to fast for her mind to keep up. Today was supposed be to like every other boring day of her life. She'd get up eat breakfast, do multiple lessons, eat lunch, one hour of free time, more lessons, dinner and then bed.

More than half of those things didn't even happen and it was just after noon.

It's like a switch was flipped and everything came crashing down.

She wasn't ready to get married, she was only fifteen for gods sake. And to a man who was at least three decades older than her. To bear a child at this age was also insane. Having a child with that man, having sex with that man would technically make him a rapist and pedophile, considering she was totally opposed to doing anything with him.

Anxiety and stress started to well up inside her chest. She started to hyperventilate and breathing became hard. She felt like she was going to explode and die right in her room. Tears pricked at the rim, ready to spill over.

It's like her life was a terribly written horror movie, mocking how stupid and useless she was to protect her own pathetic life.

Today was a terrible day.

She grabbed one of the things that usually calmed her down.

It was a little white plushy.

It wasn't very big, it almost looked like a human and a snowman had a child together. It's round head contained two black eyes, a small smile and a large carrot shaped nose.

She held the plushy she named Plue close to her chest.

Her breathing slowed and her body stopped shaking. Just a few moments later and she was back to normal.

Thinking she had the rest of the day off she grabbed her phone. Unlocking it, she swiped to the next screen opening the folder labeled 'Music' and clicked on the black icon with a green circle placed inside of it.

She scrolled down to her favorite playlist, well her favorite punk playlist. It was the only other thing that gave her comfort other than Plue.

Music was a great passion of hers.

Lucy listened to various types of music but punk was her absolute favorite genre. Every band was unique in their own special way. They sang clearly and you could make out every single one of their words and every emotion that came from those simple words.

She clicked on one her of favorite songs.

Welcome to the Black Parade by MCR.

Her headphones blasted the emotional song. That's when she began to think. Thinking of everything that's been going on in her life and how everything can change just like that. . .how it did.

Without knowing she started crying. Why was life so hard?

Yes, she was rich, also one of the most important people in the world but none of that mattered to her, she just wanted to be a normal teenager. She wanted to be happy for once in her life.

She wanted her mother back.

She wanted to be embraced when she was upset and needed someone to lean on, to talk to.

She was truly happy when her mother was alive and would play with her. It wasn't all fun and games though. Her mother Layla, would teach her about the Galaxy, the planets in their solar system.

But what got Lucy interested were the constellations. The stories her mom would tell about them.

Lucy ended up thinking about the fond memories with her mother.

She always told Lucy to do what was best for and what made her truly happy on the inside.

Her eyes started to become heavy as a final thought passed through her mind.

 _"Tonight is the night I run away."_ Her eyelids fell shut and a smile was left on her lips. She would finally be free.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wednesday's will be the days I update from now on.**

 **QOTD - What is your favorite color? Mine is Royal Blue.**

 **I thought I'd do these just because I like doing them myself. I hope you guys have a great rest of the week:)**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two

.

.

.

It'd been a few hours later when Lucy awoke, music still blasting from the headphones that had at some point fell out of her ears.

She turned off the music.

She turned her head to look out the window. Pitch black.

Her mind was clouded with sleep and she had crusties that had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

She rubbed away the sleep with the back of her hand. Realization struck her then, she remembered her plan.

She checked the time on her phone; eleven-thirty.

Being asleep for ten hours was an all new record for Lucy.

After doing a few stretches to fully wake her body up, she walked over to her walk in closet, heading towards the back where she kept miscellaneous items of hers.

She grabbed a black and white duffle bag and proceeded to shove her favorite articles of clothing in as well as the money she kept hidden under a loose board in the floor.

On her way back to her room she grabbed a pair of comfortable shoes. While in her room she grabbed Plue, her phone, and her charger. There was still room in the duffle but not much.

The girl walked into the open door of her personal bathroom and grabbed a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste and a few hair ties. The necessities.

She threw the bag onto her bed and went to change out of the dress from hours earlier. Lucy changed into darker clothing consisting of black leggings, a black tee shirt that was a little too big on her small form and a black beanie with some black and white converse.

She felt more like herself now.

She hoped she wouldn't trigger the motion lights out front, maybe she'd blend in with the dark of the night.

Grabbing the bag off the bed she headed towards her window. In her eyes she just opened the door to freedom. Before she sent the bag out the freedom door she almost forgot something important to her.

Lucy ran to her desk where a notebook her mother had given to her before she died laid. She grabbed the notebook and a pen. She carefully put the items into the bag before lowering the bag down as much as her arms could stretch before letting it drop to the dirt below.

Now, it was her turn to go.

She flipped herself around and crawled onto the windowsill. The teen used all of her upper body strength to hold herself up as she began to descend to the ground.

There was a good fifteen, twenty feet to the dirt. With a leap of faith and a bend in her knees, she let go and fell to earth below. She landed on her feet before falling over with a surprised squeak.

She made it, she was alive.

She grabbed the duffle bag that was a few feet away and ran towards the estates front gates.

Her feet thudded against the stone driveway.

A minute later she reached her target. Lucy already knew the gates were locked so she easily thought of a plan two. Using her strength she hauled the bag over the large stone wall connected to each side of the gates.

Taking a few steps back she mentally prepared herself, "You can do this Lucy." She spoke to herself.

Facing her obstacle, she ran.

She jumped up at the last moment and grabbed onto the ledge of the wall. Using her upper body strength once again, she pulled herself up.

Finally on top of the stone wall, she took a final look at the place she once called home and jumped down to the other side.

She grabbed her bag and started down the road.

Everything was so much more peaceful at night. There weren't any cars to make obnoxious noises, no people chatting about the latest gossip and just the right amount of light coming from the streetlights was perfect.

She kept walking until she reached a bus stop she knew that was a good mile down the road from her home. There usually were people standing there whenever she got the privilege to leave home to go shopping.

When there, she sat down, waiting for the next bus to arrive. It'd probably take a while at this time of night.

Lucy waited a solid twenty minutes before the next bus arrived.

The woman slowed to stop, opening her doors to the young girl. A smile etched onto her cracked plump lips.

The teen smiled in return to the woman in her thirties. She slipped a dollar bill into the metal box and took a seat in the way back of the city bus.

It was a little while into the ride and Lucy had noticed something strange. The woman kept looking at her from time to time.

When they stopped at a red light, Lucy grabbed her bag off the opposite seat and walked up the aisle until she sat a few seats from the very front.

The woman kept looking at her. Lucy finally asked the woman what she was doing exactly, it was starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" Her smooth voice laced with annoyance spoke out.

The bus driver looked at her in the rear view mirror. "It shocked me when I picked you up sweetheart. You look way to young to be riding the bus at this time of night."

Lucy pursed her lips. "I um. . .I'm going to a friend of mine, for a last minute sleep over."

"Where ya headed sweety?" The dark colored woman spoke. Lucy looked down at her joined hands. "I'm headed to Los Angeles." Her voice was hesitant.

Shock crossed Debra's face. Lucy had found out her name when the driver turned to face her for a quick second, her name tag flashing in the early lights into the city.

"That's quite a ways from Sacramento. I can't take you all the way there." Worry welled up in her blue eyes. She knew for a fact now that this girl was not going to a sleep over five hours away from home.

Lucy gave a real smile. "I just need a ride to the airport. I'm going first flight available."

After the small conversation, know one spoke for the rest of the trip.

A while later Lucy was dropped off at the airport. She waved to the woman as a farewell and walked into the opening automatic doors.

She walked up to the man working the front desk. He was obviously tired and waiting for his shift to end. However his eyes sparked with life when he looked at the girl standing before him. His eyes raked over her, sending a disgusted shiver down her spine.

"How may I help Miss?" His voice was thick and hoarse, obviously a smoker.

"I need the first flight out to Los Angeles." She didn't have time for his effortless flirting. "Sure thing," He looked up plane schedules and handed her the printed ticket.

"Next flight leaves for four thirty-five." He gave her a suggestive smirk. His brown eyes roaming her figure while a dainty hand ran through his bronze, curly hair. His age was probably around twenty or so.

He leaned toward her, his chest laying on the marble counter. "I usually don't do this but, we can go somewhere for the time being. Have some fun. I get off right about…now." His smirk stretched further across his face.

Lucy leaned onto the counter as well, only inches away from his face.

Taking her hands she grabbed each side of his face, a seductive look on her features. His smirk left his face and it replaced with pure lust. She slowly slid her hands down his face until her fingertips were barely brushing his chin.

Then in one swift movement she pulled away, moving one hand so it was flat in front of his stunned expression while the other came up behind the other before her middle finger was exposed right in his face.

She grabbed her stuff and walked away, middle finger still in the air. "Dick bag!" The few people that were present in the hallway of the airport gave looks, some amused and others disgusted.

She stepped onto the moving escalator and traveled up to the second floor of the building. Lucy stepped off at the top and proceeded to walk to her terminal. The teen took a seat where she would be loading in two hours.

Her leg started to bob up and down due to her growing anxiety.

Worry swelled inside her body, terrified someone might have noticed she was gone. The possibility that someone followed her from her home. Would they miss her when they finally noticed she was missing?

So many worries and yet she had to let them all go in order to move on and be who she wants to be.

She plugged in her phone into the outlet next to her seat and slipped the phone and the cord all the way into her bag flat against the wall so the outlet was hidden, hopping know one would notice and steal her precious baby.

Unzipping one of the small compartments, she grabbed a five dollar bill and headed to a little shop a few yards away from her things.

Upon entering the little store, the strong scent of peppermint washed over her senses.

The little coffee place was small, not very much moving space but enough room to fit four tables with two stools at each, a counter, the machines in the back and a small shelf with a few bags of seasonal coffee.

She went up to the barista and ordered a peppermint coffee and a blueberry muffin and took a seat at one of the small tables.

The teen stole a look at the clock hung on the wall and noticed it was almost four already. She took her sweet time the coffee, savoring it's delicious taste but ended up scarfing down the sizable muffin in five minutes flat.

After she finished her coffee she went back to her seat by the terminal and waited just another fifteen minutes before she would board the plane and never return to this retched city ever again.

There were hardly any good memories here but, the ones that were nice, she cherished those ones.

The speakers started to blare the voice of an older man saying the flight to Los Angeles would be loading shortly.

She unplugged her her charger from the outlet and shoved it into her bag and proceeded to bag check.

Her things went in with no difficulties what so ever and started to board the plane.

She put the duffel bag into the carry on section before taking her seat. As soon as she sat down she shot back up and grabbed her phone from the pouch she zipped it into. Lucy unwrapped the headphones that wrapped around the iPhone and stuck them into her ears.

She plane was taking off and she waited until it was safely in the air before turning on the device.

The app from yesterday was opened and Eyes Half Closed by Crywolf started playing from the tap of her finger.

Lucy looked out the window and watched as dusk turned to dawn and a new day was just overhead.

* * *

 **I just realized that I didn't say that I would be uploading chapters every other wednesday and I apologize for that.**

 **it's been a busy week for me but it's also been the best of my life. I went to RICON and it was my very first con! I bought way too many Supernatural things and I also got to sit in and take a picture with the very first '67 Chevy Impala! Almost cried when I received the picture. I also got Fairy Tail stuff!**

 **QOTD - How was your weekend?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you guys on the 25th.**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

.

.

.

The flight was over before she knew it.

Sunlight coming through the small window she took one last look in.

Lucy exited the plane, the bag strap resting on her slender shoulder.

She quickly left the airport, hailing a cab once outside.

A scruffy man pulled up next to the curb Lucy was currently standing on. She gave the man a friendly smile which he returned wholeheartedly.

She took a seat in the backseat of the cab and gave him the directions to where she needed to go.

He dropped her off at the Residence Inn at Los Angeles. She gave him the money for the ride and proceeded to request a room for exactly two nights. The woman asked for an ID which Lucy presented with her age set at eighteen.

Her father bought the fake ID last year so she could stay in hotels without him there when he was on business trips and she would be dragged along. The woman at the front desk gave her a once over before handing Lucy her room key.

She took the elevator to the tenth floor where her room was located. Terrible elevator music played the whole ride up.

The big doors opened to let more people in at the sixth floor. Four elderly businessmen looked at Lucy oddly, not caring that it made her a little pissed off at how they had no regard to how she felt.

They judgtngly stared at the all black clothing she wore.

Her brow started to twitch in irritation. _What the hell is their problem?_ She didn't say anything as she reached her floor and stepped out of the moving box. It's not like she was a mean person. The girl was stressed out and tried not to take it out on others.

She traveled down the long hallway and took a right at the end of said hallway and came face to face with a white door.

She slid the key into the lock and opened the door to her hotel room.

It was fairly nice.

A kitchenette sat to her left from the door, a small coat closet to her right. Walking further down the little hallway was the living room, which had a view of the great blue ocean.

Down a separate hallway was the bathroom and the bedroom which held a dresser, a tv and a bed placed in the center.

The bed looked so inviting to her tired eyes.

Her bag dropped to the ground with a thud as her legs carried her over the awaiting mattress. It was like being in a cloud.

She kicked her shoes off and placed herself under the covers. She set an alarm to wake her a while later when she was fully rested. Lucy Heartfilia fell asleep seconds later.

A few hours later, Lucy awoke to the sound of an alarm blaring the cover 'Hello' by Fame on Fire.

Practically jumping out of her skin to the loud music, she quickly switch off the alarm.

It was now eleven in the morning and Lucy felt absolutely refreshed. A new person.

After siting in bed for a moment longer, she hopped out of the warmth the sheets provided and started to unpack her things into there designated spots.

She headed into the bathroom to take a shower to rid herself of the filth she's collected from the trip.

She stripped herself from her dirty clothes and stepped into the warm running water. The water pressure felt amazing on her sore muscles, it started to unwind the knots in her back caused by the stress of the last twenty four hours.

After she finished washing her hair and body of all its grime, she steeped out from the shower and wrapped her body in a cotton towel.

With her hair twisted firmly up in a separate towel, she made her way back to the bedroom where she dressed into ripped denim jeans and a floral top that showed way to much cleavage.

She felt like herself for once as odd as it seemed.

The teen headed to the side where her phone sat. She unlocked the device and opened the phone app to call someone _very_ important.

It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" A female voice buzzed from the other line.

Smiling, Lucy replied. "Hey Tony. How's it going?" The teen flopped onto the couch in the living room.

"I'm fine. Did you go through with it?" Tony asked.

Lucy smiled. "Yeah I did. Are we still on for that deal?" Her voice was serious, making a deal with Tony was _serious_ business.

Tony is the owner of a very top notch record label and promotes some of the best singers and bands known today. The woman traveled all over the world, seen so many amazing things Lucy could only see in her dreams. It was fate that the two girls met.

A soft laugh sounded throughout the phone speaker. "Of course Lucy, I would never let you down." She sounded disappointed Lucy would assume she would back out of something so important to her.

Lucy met Tony on one of her fathers business trips. They got along instantly.

"I know you wouldn't Tony." She smiled.

They ended up getting off topic and talking about the many shops in Los Angeles and all about the amazing restaurants.

Hysterical laughs we're practically spilling from her thin lips as she processed what the older woman had said.

Her laughing died down and she became serious once again.

"So Tony...the plan. Let's talk about it please." She was planning this for months, the very day she met Tony to be exact.

Lucy's plan was to be free from her home and to be something to the world, to be somebody who is happy and tranquil with their life decision.

So she devised a plan that would let her figure out who she was and Tony was a major part of that.

Tony informed her that she could help her get a job at Magnolia Records; Tony's buisness.

Lucy quickly accepted and told her once she was old enough to she would make her run for it and come work for her and become successful.

"When do you want to meet sweetheart?" Tony asked.

Lucy responded. "I booked my hotel for two days so, I'm not sure." She bit her lip in thought.

"Lucy, why would you book a hotel room and waste your money when you can come stay with me and Pookie." Pookie was her golden retriever puppy.

"Well I didn't want to just come crashing in on your life." She didn't want to just appear in front of Tony's house and be like, 'Here I am!'

It wasn't a question, it was more of a command. "I'm going to come get you right now. Pack your things if you've already unpacked and be ready. What hotel are you staying at?" A few tears slid down Lucy's cheeks.

A muffled sob escaped her lips.

"Lucy, are you okay?" She sounded concerned.

The teen barely choked out her next words. "I-I don't deserve someone like you. You treat m-me with such kindness that it's hard t-to believe that it's true. T-thank you for everything T-Tony!" She finally let go and let her tears run freely and for her cries to grow louder. She cried tears of happiness.

"Don't cry Lucy...you'll make me cry." Tony's voice came out sounding forced.

Lucy's tears started to fade and breathing was normal once again. She told the woman her location and waited for her in the lobby of the hotel she was only in for a few hours. Her stay was canceled and received some of her money back.

A while later a sleek black SUV pulled in front of the hotel, a woman in her late twenties stepped out with an adorable puppy in her small hands.

Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and a white dress clung to her curves, stopping just above her knees.

She passed the revolving doors and walked up to Lucy, putting the puppy in one hand while she used the free one to wrap around Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy responded by wrapping both arms around her small waist. A few moments later the older woman pulled back.

Her green eyes searched Lucy's brown ones.

A smile planted itself on her thick lips, looking lovingly at the teen before her. "It's been to long Lucy." The girl just nodded, a smile on her lips as well.

"Come on, let's head back to my place so you can get settled in." Tony turned on her heels and walked back to the large SUV. Lucy following.

She put her bag in the backseat and hoped into the passenger seat. She gave a pleasent smile towards the wealthy woman.

"Thanks, one again Tony." she said.

"You're welcome, my dear Lucy." She put the car into drive and drove to Lucy's new and happy home.

* * *

So here's this weeks chapter. I could have honestly done better and it still feels really rushed but, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving! (If you don't celebrate it then happy Novemeber 26th)

QOTD: What are you doing for Thanksgiving/Nov. 26th


	5. AN

Sooo...it's been a while and I apologize.

I've just been busy with school and work :(

I hope to start up with my writing once again and actually commit to it :)

I need to stop being so damn lazy -_-

LIAS's chapter 4 is currently in the works.

The chapter should be finished within this month.

See you soon


End file.
